heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Jubilation Lee
|history= What do you get when you're the daughter of hardworking, intelligent, fabulously wealthy Chinese immigrants who just happen to also be doctors? The life they never had! So it's no wonder Jubilation Lee grew up spoiled. Anything she wanted, she got, and that meant lots of toys, gadgets, and all the things that make life good if you're a Southern California mall rat. But she still had to go to school (ick!), which meant time away from all those things (gag!). She endured it, since school also meant gymnastics classes. Aside from shopping, rollerblading, and getting into trouble, gymnastics was her first love, and she had a real talent for it, the kind that makes people talk about Olympic potential. All in all, life was good. And then one day it all vanished. Jubilee's parents were killed in a suspicious double murder, and their wealth was sealed away in legal limbo while the suspicions were worked out. Some of the business decisions and dealings they'd gotten involved in to get so fabulously wealthy weren't exactly above board, it turned out. The end result was that their beloved daughter was now a penniless orphan, and a ward of the state. That lasted for about two months. Having had her fill of government-sponsored hell, Jubilee decided to take her chances on the streets. She ran away the first chance she got, hiding out in abandoned buildings and in malls after closing time. She was streetsmart enough to figure out where she could sleep, shower, and eat, be it from vendors or shelters. And if it came to it, she wasn't above stealing, and she knew the best places for that, too. So she still always had the latest gadgets, and new clothes when she needed them. In the middle of all this, her mutant powers emerged. But that just made things easier. Aside from busking for money by creating impressive lightshows with her 'fireworks' in malls, she could escape from any annoying cops and mall security by blinding them with bright blasts of light. So she still did okay. Usually. Fate fortunately had better things in mind for her on one of the less usual days, when she'd just light-fingered the very latest model of touch-screen MP3 player. She was running from government mutant hunters hired by the mall management when she came across a few of Xavier's X-Men shopping in their off-duty time. Mutant hunters weren't high on their list of well-liked people either, and they helped her out of the jam. But they didn't stick around for her to say thank you. So she followed them. She ended up following them a lot farther than she intended, and helping them out of a jam of their own. They, and Professor Xavier, were impressed enough to take her in. To keep her out of trouble, the professor said. Of course, that isn't an easy job, even for the world's most powerful telepath. After a year at the Xavier School, a melange of misadventures, including driving lessons from Domino and a couple encounters with Batman, and even finding a boyfriend who's even more superpowered than she is, Jubilee is coming into her own. And it looks like things will only get more exciting from here! }} Category:FC Category:Hero Category:Unregistered Category:Character